In Less Then Ten Minutes
by Max Jive
Summary: Improv challenge fic - see challenge within. Lex/Tai San


Title: In Less Than Ten Minutes  
Author: Max, the one and only.  
Fandom: The Tribe  
Pairing: Lex/Tai San  
Rating: G? -Maybe- PG if you're pushing it.  
Feedback: I love it, I love it, I want more of it!  
Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns them, I just play with them.  
Summary: See Lex. Heart Lex's heart break. Aww, poor Lex.   
Notes: Contre La Montre-ish in the fact that it's improv, 45 minute time limit, using the "Want you" "S/He laughed airily. 'Doesn't anyone say please anymore?'" lines, with realistic dialouge. And yeah, I know he was never a 'loving husband' to begin with, but he prolly sees it that way.   
  
It had taken him less than ten minutes to pull himself out of bed and race away to the spot where May said Tai San wanted to meet. At first, Tai San and Lex had been happy to see each other, but now things just plain were getting ugly.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Lex hissed, his fingers picking at the shoulder of Tai San's cloak to emphasize his point. "This is crazy, Tai San! Absolutely nuts!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Lex. I can handle this." Tai San shrugged Lex's hand away nonchalantly, crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't believe this." her husband muttered more to himself than anyone else, running a hand through his hair.   
  
"It's for the good of the tribe, Lex! It's for Bray, Ebony, you, and all the other rebels!" the new Supreme Mother clutched Lex's hand between her own two, gazing into his face. Lex reacted violently, wrenching his hand away as if Tai San's very touch burned him, cradling it against his chest.  
  
"Yesterday you stood up there and rejected everything, Tai San. You rejected the tribe, and worst of all you rejected me. You hurt me!" Lex spat, watching his wife cringe at his last words. His eyes narrowed, as far as he was concerned, she deserved to hurt as much as possible right now. Whatever she was feeling couldn't possibly measure up to what was going on inside of him.   
  
He wanted to forgive her, to take her in his arms and shower her with kisses, whispering that everything would be okay, that Bray had a plan. That she didn't need to do this. Not to him. On the other hand, she was the new Supreme Mother. She'd publicly renounced her former life, thus publicly chucking his heart to the ground and stomping on it right there on that stage for all to see.  
  
"I had to! I'm so close to getting through to him, Lex." Tai San raised her hand again as if to stroke Lex's arm, but he shrunk away, dropping his arms to the side.  
  
"I'm not suprised. Everyone knows how persuasive you can be when you want to be, yeah?" Lex sneered, watching his wife's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Oh come on, babe. You didn't think about all the duties that come with your shiny new position, eh?" one hand raised to stroke his chin, cocking his head to the side with a thoughtful glance to the sky. "Unless.."  
  
"Stop it!" Tai San snapped.  
  
"Unless you already have! What am I supposed to think, Tai San? Are you going to be with him, just for the good of the tribe--"  
  
"Lex, stop it!" Tai San almost shouted.  
  
"--just like you were with me?" he spoke so quietly Tai San had to strain to hear him, but she didn't have to hear the words to understand him. The pain was written all over his features, the way his brows furrowed, how the corners of his mouth threatened to dip. She could tell he was holding back, the very tip of his nose was beginning to blush, fighting to keep unshed tears back.   
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you, Lex! I haven't slept with him--"   
  
"Yet. How long will it take, then? How long before he catches on to your freakish little mind games and you have to do something else to keep the wool over his eyes?" Lex growled. Tai San gasped, eyes widening.   
  
"How dare you say that!" she cried.  
  
"No, how dare you, Tai San. You hurt me, real bad. Whatever we had before, consider it gone, sweetheart." Lex gazed at her sadly, shaking his head. "God, I can't even stand to look at you." he muttered and spun on his heels, turning to leave.   
  
"Lex, please!" Tai San pleaded. Lex sighed, halting and leaning his shoulder against the wall of the barn they were standing outside of, his hands coming to cover his face.   
  
"You have to believe me, Lex. I only want.." Tai San apporached him slowly, tracing a finger down from his shoulder to his elbow. "Want you."  
  
To her suprise, Lex shifted so that now his back leaned against the wood, letting his hands drop back to their sides.  
  
He laughed airily. "Doesn't anyone say please anymore?" he muttered, the barest hint of a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. Tai San captured one of his hands between hers again, flashing him an enouraging smile.  
  
"I only want you, Lex." she repeated, raising his hand to her lips briefly. Lex pulled his hand in, fingers circling around her wrist.   
  
"Then come with me." Lex nodded in one direction and began walking, only stopped when Tai San did not follow. He tugged gently. "Come with me, Tai San." he blinked slowly.   
  
"You know I can't go with you. Let go, Lex." Tai San said firmly. Lex blinked several times.   
  
"Let me take you away from here, Tai San. You don't have to do this." he tugged again, this time with more force. Tai San wobbled forward a bit, but nothing else.   
  
"My mind is made up." Tai San leveled a steady gaze with him. "I'm not going anywhere, so let go."   
  
"Tai S--"  
  
"I said let go, Lex." Tai San made no attempt to remove her wrist from his grip, letting her arm hang forward in his hand.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Lex said impatiently, and gave a final tug which managed to pull his wife forward a single step, shortening the distance between them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex." Tai San shook her head, before turning over her shoulder and letting loose a violent scream. "Guards! Help!"  
  
Lex stared at her, wide eyed, his hand still firmly wrapped around her wrist.   
  
"Lex! Get out of here, run! They'll be here any second." Tai San hissed.  
  
His eyes narrowed, and he dropped her hand as if it was nothing more than a piece of trash, backing away slowly.   
  
"I can't believe you just did that." he shook his head, and stared at her not in anger, but in pity.   
  
"Lex, go!" she urged him again, waving her hands. Footsteps and shouts could be heard not far off.   
  
Lex cast the new Supreme Mother one last long look, before turning his back to her and tearing off back the way he came. He heard the Chosen guards burst out of the trees, and knew they were crowding around their precious holy mother. Tai San's voice floated past his ears, the only words he could discern were "enemy rebel", then the sound of air rushing past his ears filled them, blocking everything out.   
  
From loving husband to enemy rebel in less than ten minutes.  
  
  
Feedback? Flames? I want 'em. 


End file.
